Calcium is the fifth most abundant element in the human body and occurs mainly in the bone. More than 99% of the calcium in the body is stored in the skeleton, which constantly exchanges its supply with the remaining 1% dissolved in body fluids and soft tissue, such as the blood. The control of this exchange is largely dictated by the endocrine system which senses the concentration of ionized calcium in the plasma and directs calcium exchange to maintain this critical balance. Only a small fraction of the 1% of calcium in interstitial fluids and the soft tissues is ionized and soluble, the rest being bound to proteins, particularly calcium-binding proteins (CaBPs). These CaBPs are known to function in the maintenance of calcium homeostasis. As the body requires specific concentrations of calcium ion in order to carry out requisite physiological processes, the maintenance of calcium homeostasis is therefore of critical importance for bodily health. Proper ionic calcium concentrations in plasma and body fluids are understood by the medical community to be critical in bodily functions, including, but not limited to neuronal excitability, muscle contraction, membrane permeability, cell division, hormone secretion and bone mineralization. A disruption in calcium homeostasis, i.e., a calcium imbalance, is associated with many diseases, syndromes and conditions, including, but not limited to, cancer, heart disease and neurodegenerative disease.
In the past, calcium channel antagonists, which block the flow of calcium between cell interiors and interstitial fluid, have been widely-prescribed as pharmaceutical agents useful in the prevention of calcium-related disorders including hypertension, angina, asthma, migraines and neural deterioration. For example, nimidopine has been found to improve clinical symptomatology and cognitive functions in dementia by alleviating a calcium imbalance which causes neural deterioration. However, many of these calcium channel antagonists have unwanted side effects including, but not limited to, malaise, fluid retention, heartburn, erratic heart rate, dizziness, upset stomach and, in rare cases, fainting, fever and excessive bleeding.
A need therefore exists for new and alternative therapeutics which alleviate or prevent calcium imbalance. In particular, pharmaceutical or nutraceutical compositions which have reduced side effects as compared to prior agents are desired and, if discovered, would meet a long felt need in the medical and nutritional health communities.